What a mess!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Travis and Nicole Make a mess!


Her friend had bugged the hell out of her until she finally told them she would come to this damn party….she didn't want to be here. She figured if she had to be at this damn party she would at least drink. As she walked to the table with the drinks a very attractive man caught her eye he was little taller than her, very broad sexy shoulders, dark hair, and the bluest sexiest eyes she had ever seen, and the cherry on top he had paint on his hands, she really liked the artist type.

"Hi" she ask a little more brazen then she usually is but for some reason she really wanted to talk to this man.

"Hey" he answered with a smile on his face that made her smile.

He looked through the bottles until he apparently found what he wanted ….as he shook his head he looked back at.

"Hold on…. you don't look like a type of girl that my brother would invite to one of his parties" he ask looking at her.

"Well fucking thanks" she said instantly pissed at him being such an ass.

"No….no…. not that way….. I mean ….you actually look like you are nice girl" he said his face a bit red…which she thought was kinda cute.

"Usually Scud invites girls he knows he can get in the bed" The man says looking back down at his drink.

"Im….so sorry … I'll just go back to the studio….I'm sorry" he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Hey … no I'm sorry I should not have cursed at you." She said laying her hand on his arm.

"My name is Nicole, and I was pretty much forced to come here by a friend of mine" she said pointing at the girl that she had come with.

"Travis" he said looking at where she was pointing seeing his brother talking to the girl that she was pointing at.

"I didn't want to come anyways …not a big party person" she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah me either…..just came out for this he said holding the beer.

"Asshole took every bit of alcohol out of the kitchen." He shook his head.

"Im guessing you paint" she said nodding at his hands.

"Yeah, I was working on a little something….needed a drink" he said.

She was surprised about how forward she was being with this man but for some reason she wanted to be around she wanted to talk to him, she really wanted to see this painting.

"I was always into art…I paint a little myself" she said.

"Oh yeah ….well it looks like your friend is busy ….with my brother….if you want you can come see my painting" he said looking towards his brother who was now all over the girl.

"That would be nice" she answered picking up her drink.

"Ok" he said grinning at her.

"Let's get a few more of these so we don't have to come back in this noisy ass place" he said grabbing a few bottles of beer from the table.

Following his lead she grabs a few too trying to not lose him in the sea of people.

She followed him out of the room and into a hallway.

"So, how long have you painted" she ask.

"Lord …forever I think" he laughs "I have always loved painting and art."

This guy just keeps getting better and better, as they talk she thought to herself.

"Here we are" he says opening a door to a room.

"My studio" he says with pride in his voice.

"Damn" she mumbles looking at the art on the ways including a wall piece that had paint buckets sitting in front of it.

"These are amazing" she says following him into the room.

"Thanks" he says with a bit of gleam in his eyes.

"Been working on this one for years" he said nodding at the piece on the wall.

"Good Lord, it's amazing" she said looking up at it.

"I wouldn't use that word …but it's okay…here you can put those beers right here" he said cleaning of part of a table and sitting his down.

"Well I would use that word" she said …flirting just a bit.

She watches as he picks up a brush from the plastic on the floor and starts working on the art on the wall. She looks around and finds her a seat, drinking her beer and watching this sexy man work on his art ….now that's a Saturday night she likes.

She watches him for a while not saying anything just watching and loving it. She picks up his beer and walks over to him.

"Looks like you could use a drink" she says handing the beer towards him.

"Thanks …you know I have never let someone watch me paint before" he said looking at her.

"Well I'm glad that you are letting me watch …..I'm enjoying myself …a lot" she says touching his arm.

"More than the party" he laughs.

"God Yes" she says.

They talk as he paints …she doesn't even know what time it is but she doesn't care either.

"Looks like we are out of drink" she said tossing the empty in the trashcan.

"I'll fight the crowd and get us some more" she says getting up out of the chair.

"Make sure you come back" he says winking at her.

"Oh I will." She said.

She makes her way back the party the noise getting louder the closer she got.

"Where the hell have, you been" her friend ask as she is gathering up the bottles of beer and some other bottles.

"Hanging out with a guy I met…why" she answered.

"Because I want to go…... I'm done" her friend whines.

"You can call a cab and go…..I'm staying" she said.

"Ok ….. I will….have fun" her friend says.

"Planning on it" Nicole answers making her way out of the crowd of people and back to the studio.

She makes her way to the studio, going through the door, her eyes go of course straight to him and those shoulders…the thoughts going through her mind was making her face red.

"You came back" he said putting the paint brush on the plastic walking over towards her, taking the bottles out of her hands.

"You had doubts" she laughed.

"Of course not" he says his arms going around her waist.

This caused her to jerk …just because of him making the first move …..She thought she was going to have too.

"Dammit ….sorry" he mumbled moving his arms.

"No ….No …..didn't tell ya to move em" she sighs looking at him.

He moves back putting his arms back around her waist pulling her close to him.

She decided that since he made the first move she would make the second …that and she really wanted to kiss his lips they looked….kissable.

She leans in towards him her hands on his waist as her lips meet his…she was right they are kissable.

His hands move to the lower part of her back, slowly .painfully slow moving up her back she can feel every nerve in her body tingle. She moves her hands to his chest noticing that for the artist type he was built. His hands play with the hem of her shirt, she raises her arms up inviting him to take her shirt off of her.

He lifts the shirt up over her head his fingers lightly touching her skin as he pulls it up, she copies him as she slides her hands down towards the bottom of his shirt sliding her hands underneath his shirt, pulling his shirt over his head it meeting hers in the floor.

His hands set her a fire everywhere he lightly touches her newly exposed skin.

"MMMM" she moans in his ear.

She runs her hands down his side to his jeans slowly unbuttoning them, he kicks his shoes off, so that she can lower his jeans leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

He makes quick work of her bra unhooking it and slowly sliding it off of her shoulder as he kisses her neck and collarbone working down towards her shoulders …lower and lower he kisses until his mouth finds her nipple slightly sucking and nibbling leaving marks on her everywhere his lip touched her.

"Pants" he groans kissing her neck.

She unbuttons hers pants kicking them and her shoes off.

He goes to his knees in front of her kissing her stomach as he slides her panties off of her.

"Damn ….you smell good" he moans as spreads her legs a bit for easy access.

Hearing him say this embarrasses her it bit her face turning pink.

She almost losses her ability to stand when his tongue makes contact with her slit.

"OHHHH" she moans spreading her thighs even more.

"Lay down" he groans

She does as she was told laying down in the plastic that was on the floor ….trying not to knock over any of the paint.

He positions himself between her legs sliding his hands up her legs parting them as his mouth meets her slit again, he keeps eye contact with her whole time….that just turning her on even more. His tongue finds her swollen clit lightly he flicks his tongue on her clit.

"Fuck" she screams…..her hands pulling the plastic underneath her.

He sucks gently on her clit as he slowly works a finger into her.

"Son…of a bitch" she moans as her hands tangle into his hair ….she can feel him grin as he slips another finger in hooking his fingers finding that special spot that sends her over the edge.

Her body shivers as her thighs tighten around his head.

" I want you…..in me" she moans …pulling him up towards her face kissing him.

"I want that too" he grins

"Give me sec" he says standing up leaving her naked on the floor.

He is only gone for a second…she is sitting up on her elbows when he comes back into the room with a condom in his hand.

She sits up on her knees taking the condom out of his hands as she rubs his hardness through his briefs, looking up at him ….his eyes closed his head thrown back. She slides them off of him taking him back into her hand sliding her hand up and down his length.

She licks the tip of his cock …..which he must not have been expecting as his eyes spring open and he looks down at her as she slides him into her mouth …..a little at first it was gonna take a bit of time to get all of him in her mouth …it had been a while.

She hallows our her cheeks….sucking ….licking pulling moans from him she loved hearing him moan her name his hands making their way to her hand…..lightly not at all forceful he urges her on as she slides him down her throat taking all of him into her mouth.

"Shit" he groans looking down at her.

She pulls her mouth off of him….and opens the condom sliding it on him.

She lays back down, him coming down to meet her their lips meet as he takes his length into his hand slowly sliding into her.

"Ah…fuck so tight….so fucking perfect" he moans slowly sliding into her.

Her hand explore his body rubbing …touching ….

"My God" she moans as he grabs her hips changing positions ….. they hit a bucket of paint it pouring all over the plastic underneath them as they switch positions so she is straddling him.

"Shit …..Sorry" he laughs as he feels all the cold wet sticky paint form in puddles underneath him.

She can't help but laugh as the paint covers the plastic, she looks down at him rubbing her hands in the paint she places her paint covered hand on his chest as he guides himself back into her.

"The messier …..the better" she moans as she starts to slowly ride him between the sounds of sex and the sounds of the wet paint …..the room was far from quiet.

As he grabs her hips …she feels the cold wet paint on his hands, he moves his hands up her body leaving a trail of paint everywhere he touches as he makes his way to her nipples the cold paint making them hard as rocks.

She changes positions leaning back using his thighs to stable herself.

"Damn" ….they both moan in unison the new position working wonders for both of them.

He pulls her to him …pulling off of him she moves around so they are on their sides … both covered in paint, he grabs her leg and throws over his hip shoving into her his chest pressed to her back his lips on her neck.

His hand works its way to her swollen clit …slowly working on her slow circles …..the extra stimulation is too much for her to handle.

"Oh….god….oh my" she whines.

"I'm…gonna come" she moans.

"Ah fuck ….yes" he growls as he feels her tighten around him as her orgasm hits her….her juices covering him.

He buries his head between her shoulder blades as his orgasm hits …moaning mumbling he thrust in a little harder, her hand on his hip her urging him to come…..she can feel him get even harder as his release hits.

Heavy breathing, fills the room as they lay with each other his arms wrapped around her…she can feel him pull out of her. She turns so they are face to face, laughing as she feels the paint squish underneath her.

"I'm glad I came to the party" she moans kissing him.

"Me too" he says his fingers rubbing up and down her spine.

"I liked painting with you too" she giggles rubbing paint on his chest.

"We should paint more often" he says his thumb rubbing on the paint on nipple.

"Yes we should." She moans.


End file.
